Maxwell, Duo maxwell......
by d-d-duley
Summary: Remember Bond, James Bond? Well, this is Maxwell, Duo Mawell, but I bet Bond never went undercover in a dress, and armed only with some sort of suspicious perfume, read and all will be revealed.......
1. Inside information?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. L

Authors note: Hi, thought you'd got rid of me didn't ya? Well, you haven't sorry…

This is just another crackpot scheme I came up with while watching a Bond film, says a lot about my taste in films doesn't it? Ok, here we go……

"Duo, I want you to go on another assignment." Miss Relena sat behind her desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose, eyebrows raised slightly in an expression of business. 

I sighed, another assignment, oh joy.

"This one is slightly different however, we need you to locate two people who disappeared under…shall we say, unusual circumstances."

I sat up slightly at this, maybe I'd finally get to do something interesting! 

"What is it?"

She pushed a photo across the desk towards me. "This is Quatre Winner," she said, pointing at a blond haired boy with blue eyes, "And this is his partner Trowa." This guy had darker hair, nearer my colour with one emerald eye peeking out from behind a long fringe.

Miss Relena continued relentlessly with the details, before coming to an end saying, "Good luck on this one Maxwell, I have a feeling things aren't going to be easy, oh, one other thing, we have a lead. A man who has been watched for several months may have information you need, you'll find him at this…gentleman's club.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe this," I grumbled under my breath. "How HUMILIATING!"

I was dressed in a straw bonnet, red dress and makeup. NOW I understood why Relena had put me onto this assignment, I always got the simple or humiliating ones. Grrrrrr.

As I wandered round the room, my face began to itch, and my waist to hurt. The blooming girdle was sooo tight I couldn't breathe!

Suddenly I saw my prey, he looked just like his photo, but I double-checked just to make sure. Yep, that was the guy. 

Mincing over, I put on my best Oooh-aren't-you-a-lovely-man smile. I got a smile in response. 

The drug was in my pocket. It would make him extremely talkative, telling me everything. Unfortunately, the only weapon I had if he became aggressive was a bottle of perfume.

Just peachy.

After I had convinced him to have a drink, the drug was slipped in, and just as I was leading him up the stairs to a private room, a man burst in.

"Stop!" he roared. 

Great, what was this guy doing, how dare he infringe on me, I had to get this information!

He aimed a gun at the guy's head. "Stop!" I screamed, "I need him!" 

"Lady, you're a whore, you'll get more people, this guy is going down though."

Whore? HOW DARE HE! 

As I was about to scream at this blue-eyed dark-haired person a shot rang through the room, and then the fight began.

My supplier of intelligence was escaping! Swiftly I pulled out the perfume bottle. "Stop, or I squeeze!" I screamed at him.

"Lady," came that voice from behind me, "You're hysterical."

"I'm not a lady you idiot!" I screamed at him.

"Huh?" 

"Duo Maxwell, secret service."

"Heero Yuy, same."

"Get out of my way."

Just as these words bubbled from my lips in an angry torrent a loud explosion ripped through the room. I stared at Heero, my perfume bottle still aimed at him, and as the fire raced to wards us, we glared at one another and chorused,

"Now what?" 

Authors note: Hey, me again, just an apology for it being so short, sorry about the storyline being rushed as well, it's gonna get better, I promise! Let me know what you think, here, or e-mail me at [98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk][1] Bye! 

   [1]: mailto:98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk



	2. The brooch and a new partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like Gundam Wing etc…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like Gundam Wing etc…

Authors note: Hi! Thank you sooooo much to everyone that reviewed, I logged onto my computer and there was about four reviews waiting. Thank you, I really, really appreciated that.

However, I have a confession to make, at least two people (I think there was more) said that the plot sounded a bit like Wild Wild West, well guys, you were right. I did pinch a couple of the gags and scenes from there. Thank you again for reviewing, I loved reading them so much. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Oh, one other thing, one of the reviews really made me laugh, the one about the martini? Go have a look for yourselves. If you want to tell me what you thought of this chapter and have already reviewed then you can e-mail me at [98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk][1] (I'm not completely sure if this is a link now or not, so you may have to type it in yourselves.)

Now, on with the story!

The flames were licking at my heels as I stared at the annoying man before me. "What?" he snapped, eyes sparking blue fire.

I rolled my eyes, and realised I was still holding that damn perfume bottle, just as I was lowering it, someone rushed past, knocking my arm.

Automatically I squeezed the handle and a cloud of sweet smelling droplets shot out. "What the…?" Began Heero, before he promptly passed out. Great, the flames were getting hotter now. Dropping the perfume bottle, I grabbed Heero Yuy under the arms, and dragged him outside.

Soon, the fire department were battling the flames, and, as I stared, the guy I had meant to be getting information from was rushed past.

"Great," I muttered, "there goes my source of info."

**************

"Ah, Maxwell," came the sharp voice of miss Relena as I wandered guiltily into her office. "I trust you got the information from our source?"

I shuffled my feet and stared guiltily at the opposite wall. "Um, well, not _exactly_."

She sighed. "What do you mean "not exactly" Duo?"

"Look, it wasn't my fault, there was this dumb guy who got in my way and…"

"Heero Yuy." She interrupted, "One of our best agents."

"Well he didn't have to get in my way, I mean honestly…"

Her eyebrows drew together, in a sharp frown. "Maxwell," she snapped, "Since you are _obviously_ incapable of carrying out even the simplest of operations, I'm assigning you and Yuy to work together."

"So anyway I…_WHAT?_ You cannot be serious?"

"I'm perfectly serious Maxwell. Now," she shuffled the papers on her desk. "You can see I'm busy, go and talk to Wufei, I believe he has a new gadget he wishes to try out with you."

I rolled my eyes and silently left the office.

Heero was waiting for me in the corridor. "Oh, it's you." I greeted him unenthusiastically. White teeth flashed in a rare grin. "Yeah, it's me."

I just rolled my eyes again, what was the point in arguing? And carried on walking.

As I entered Wufei's lab I noticed a strong smell in the air.

"Ah, Maxwell, Miss Relena said you might be dropping by." Came a dry voice from the back of the room. "Now, I have a new gadget to show you, note, this is to be used only in an extreme emergency."

I stood quietly, listening with extreme patience as I got a lecture on how to use a brooch, yes boys and girls, a brooch.

"As you can see, the pin attaches to the clothing, like so…" 

"Wufei, I know how to put on a brooch."

"Ah, really? Hmm I thought you wouldn't have had the sense to know."

"WUFEI!!!!!" 

All right all right all right! Look, you press this jewel, and a gun pops out, right? This jewel, calls you car and this jewel, I'm especially proud of, press it, and you have a flamethrower. This brooch will work well with any dress."

"Dress, nooooooo, no way, not again, never again, nonononononono!"

"Just put the damn dress on Maxwell!"

"Noooo!" I screamed (I really do hate wearing the things, you may have guessed this!)

Heero spoke for the first time, "Come on Maxwell, it can't be that bad."

I scowled at him, "You've NEVER worn a dress before have you?"

"Well, no." he admitted, "but I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Hah! You have no idea! You will never get me in one of those again!"

***************

"I do not believe this, I'm so humiliated. Again! Why me, I mean, I don't even make a good woman!"

Heero gave me a comforting pat on the back, "Don't worry Maxwell, people generally stay away from women that look ugly."

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

I stomped towards the door, stopping only when I heard Wufei calling from behind me. "Maxwell?"

"What?"

"This time, try not to wreck all my gadgets, these took me months, after last time, that was such an injustice…"

Leaving Wufei to his mutterings, I rushed out of the door, into the corridor, praying that no one would see me.

Authors note: Hi, sorry to pester you again, I would just like to say, that I did pinch a couple of Bond jokes AND Wild Wild West jokes (again) neither of them are mine etc. Once more, thanks so much to anyone who bothers to review this, you truly have no idea how happy it makes me! Work out who Wufei was meant to be? This was sort of in reply to a review I got. Please please review if you already have not, and as I'm now off from school any e-mails should be sent to [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][2] Bye!

   [1]: mailto:98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk
   [2]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	3. The reason I hate my job.....HUMILIATION...

Disclaimer: To get this over quickly…(deep breath) I own nothing, not Gundam Wing, Not Wild Wild West and not Bond

Disclaimer: To get this over quickly…(deep breath) I own nothing, not Gundam Wing, Not Wild Wild West and not Bond.

Authors note: Hi, I have to put one of these at the beginning of every chapter don't I? This must be very annoying for a few of you. All I can say is sorry. Ok, many thanks to anyone who bothered to review chapters one or two, it made me extremely happy. If you have any more comments or tips can ya e-mail me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] (I sure hope I've typed that in correctly!) ok Part three coming up…

I managed to make it back to Relena's office without many people seeing, and only the occasional "Hey Maxwell, nice dress." Grrrrr, HUMILIATION!

As I walked back in she looked at me and smirked faintly, "Very nice Maxwell."

I glowered at her and said nothing.

She rustled those annoying papers of hers and looked over at Heero who had come in behind me. "Now, as I am sure you are both aware, you have been assigned to this Quatre winner and Trowa Barton kidnapping case." We both nodded, "Therefore so _someone _doesn't blow the cover," I swear, she wasn't even looking at me but it was like she had placed neon signs on top of my head, "Yuy, you and Maxwell will have to act like a married couple."

"WHAAAAAAAT?! No way, not with him!"

"Maxwell, this is your assignment, just live with it."

"You mean live with him." I muttered darkly, but not loud enough for her to hear.

***********

"Oooooh look Hee-chan!" I squealed, "a circus, come on honey, lets go."

Heero merely rolled his eyes, face taking on a God Why Do You Always Pick On Me I'm A Decent Guy Really, look. 

In the short time we had had to live with each other, I had had to perfect the wife from heaven act. You know, thinking animals were cute etc. Ugh.

Dragging Heero across the road I ran to the entrance of the tent, but, before I could get there the damn skirt got tangled in my legs, and I fell over backwards. 

Rising to my feet, I tried to act casually, as though nothing had happened. Walking over to the tent I bought tickets for Heero and myself.

Halfway through the first act Heero fell asleep.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the king of beasts, and a young acrobat who dares to oppose him." Cried the ringmaster in what I had come to think of as his over happy voice.

As the lion and man ran onto the stage, I sat up suddenly.

"Heero!" I hissed.

No reply.

"Heeeeeero!" This time I added an elbow in the side as well.

"Huh, what, Maxwell, you wrecked my sleep."

"I've found him."

He became wide-awake in an instant. "Which one?"

I pulled out the picture I had of Barton and Winner and studied it carefully. "It's Trowa Barton." I said in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by anyone. "Gotta be, he's the only guy I know with a hair do like that."

I grinned up at Heero, and for a moment, he grinned back, then, he ran swiftly down the stands and out towards the exit.

"Hey Heero wait for meeeaaaaarghoomph!"

I had tripped over that damn skirt again. As I tripped I fell headlong into a hot dog seller, who in turn knocked into a passer-by. 

I landed in a heap at the base of the stands, before hurriedly climbing to my feet, and, with no thought to propriety hitched my skirt up and ran after Heero.

As I turned a corner I nearly ran into him, crouched behind one ofthe caravans, I yelped in surprise, but before I could do much else a gun was at the base of my throat.

"Heero, it's me."

"Oh yeah, you make such a good woman Maxwell that I didn't realise it was you." I frowned at him, and was about to reply when a hand clapped over my mouth.

"Sh, I'm listening."

The hand was taken away.

I nodded silently and crouched next to him.

"…don't know why we have to keep guarding blondie after all, the boss only wanted the other kid."

"Shut up you idiot, if you're heard talking like that the boss is gonna kill you.

"Hah for doing what?"

"I dunno, but remember Mueller?"

The other man was silent, obviously this had had an impact on him. Whoever Mueller was, I bet he came to a nasty end. Oh pleasant thoughts.

The second man continued. "Besides, you know that we need Winner for the information and his abilities."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go check on the other kid."

"What Barton?"

"Yeah, after all, he might make a break for it after the show."

"Nah, he won't do that, he'll be to worried about Winner."

I heard footsteps heading towards our hiding place and Heero pulled me back just in time as two heavy set men walked past.

"Come on," he hissed, "let's go check it out."  
  


"No Heero, stop…" I began, but he was already off and heading towards a trailer.

As we stepped inside I heard a thumping coming from one of the cupboards. "Heero, over here!" I cried softly.

Together we pulled open the door, and out tumbled a blond haired boy. It was Quatre Rabera Winner. His face was bruised and he had a cut on his forehead, but he was alive and conscious. 

"Hey," I said softly, "are you alright?"

He nodded quietly before saying, "we have to get out of here now, those men…" he swallowed painfully, "they'll be coming back any minute."

I wondered what they had done to this boy to make him trust complete strangers.

As I was standing up after untying Quatre's bonds loud footsteps echoed from outside, and before any of us could react the door swung open.

Spinning around I saw one of the men who had been talking earlier. "Well, well, well." He sneered, "What have we here?"

Worriedly I glanced over at Heero, but all I could see mirrored in his eyes, was the same helpless rage…

TBC

Authors not: Ha me AGAIN! (everybody groans) This one'll be a quickie all I wanted to say was please review or e-mail me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] I would really appreciate it, many thanks. This was my favourite chapter so let me know! 

Part 4 out soon.

D.D.Duley

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	4. The secret agent.

Disclaimer: Blah, own nothing, grrrrr

Disclaimer: Blah, own nothing, grrrrr.

Authors note: Yahooo, more reviews, thanks guys! Oh yeah, one of you said um,* quotes* this isn't bond this is Wild Wild West. 

Well, as explained in previous Authors notes, a couple of the ideas and gags ARE from Wild Wild West. But many thanks all the same, as you in the same sentence encouraged me to keep writing. Thankyoooooou! Oops! Bit of a Duo there…

Well, here's chapter 4 dun dun duuuuuuun. Ooooh two parts out in one day!

Oh shit. We were completely trapped; the man was blocking the door. 

"Hey Alex, look what I found." Sneered the guy I had privately named ugly butt. (Don't know why, just felt like it, besides he had REALLY upset me, and that is not a good idea.)

I glanced at Heero again. All he was doing was standing there, were we just going to give in? Hell no I decided. I'm damned if I'm going to let that…that _ugly butt_ take me captive.

As he advanced towards me, he leered. It was then that I realised I was still wearing the blooming dress. Great, how was I meant to fight in that?

"Uh, Heero, a little help here"

"Hn."

"No Heero, not "Hn" Help."

Quatre began whimpering in the background, and then I noticed a second thug had come in. Great, two now is it?

As these thoughts flashed through my head I realised that the two guys had come up on either side of me. Damn.

Swiftly I took inventory of what I had to protect myself. Nothing, no wait, the brooch.

Carefully I reached up, as though I was about to pat my hair, and then, swiftly pressed one of the jewels. 

A car engine started up outside. Noooo, I didn't want that one!

But before I could do anymore, I felt a splitting blow on the side of my head, and everything went black.

***********

When I opened my eyes the sun was just sinking below the clouds and my head was aching. Stiffly I turned it and saw that I was tied to a pole, Heero bound in a similar fashion on one side, and Quatre on the other. 

Another boy who I assumed was Trowa was tied as well.

"Hi." I managed to croak out, "Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

"I thought you were are woman!" Interrupted Quatre. I glared at him before replying, "No, I'm undercover."

"Cool! Um, why _are_ you undercover?" 

"Looking for you."

"Oh."He fell silent.

However he did not manage to stay silent for long.

"So, who you with?"

"Huh?"

"What company do you work for?"

"Oh," realisation dawned, "I'm a secret agent."

"What about him?"

"Same."

"Cool, so you're like Bond?"

"Uh, sort of." ^_^;

Then for the first time, the other boy spoke up. "So, if you're a secret agent, how you gonna get us out of this?"

"Well……I, uh."

"Just stay calm." Came Heero's voice from the other side of me.

"Stay CALM?!" I shrieked. "How can you say that Heero Yuy, if you'd backed me up, we wouldn't be here now!"

"We are here Baka, to get information."

"I know that, but how is capturing us going to help?"

"We'll be able to hear all that's going on."

"Oh."

Authors note: Ok, this chapter sucked, ah well, I rushed it. Part 5 will get a lot better, promise! Oh, yeah, another thing, my e-mail link isn't working (I don't think) but if it is, can someone e-mail me and let me know. Any more criticism or comments will be gratefully received. (Here comes the predictable bit) You can review here or (if it's working) e-mail me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] Bye J

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	5. The lowest thing to stoop to.

Authors note: Hi, if this chapter sucks as badly as the last one did, apologies in advance, sorry guys

Authors note: Hi, if this chapter sucks as badly as the last one did, apologies in advance, sorry guys! Oh yeah, my stupid computer went weird the other day and all my stories got wiped off so any details wrong, then sorry, can't help it. 

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, hate it, own nothing, so no one sue me, thanks.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around and…when you get down to one you'll all be very drunk."

"Maxwell, don't you ever shut up?"

"Why should I shut up? At least I wasn't the one who _had_ to get us all captured."

"There was a reason as I explained earlier."

"Oh, well I'd love to hear it again, you know, just so I completely get why we're stuck in this stupid trailer."

It was hot, god it was hot. We'd been sitting in the trailer, tied together for nearly five hours now, and needless to say, I was bored out of my mind. If picking a fight with the ever-impenetrable Mr Yuy was the only way to relieve boredom then go me.

Before either of us could utter another word however, the blond boy, Quatre interrupted. "So, who are you really?"

I shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to give away our job. "Well, I'm Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

"I thought you were a woman!" The blond smiled a bit, "I should have known you looked a bit to perfect to be real."

"Why you little…"

That was when Heero kicked me in the shin.

"OW! What you do that for Yuy?"

"To stop you from being impolite."

"Oooh, impolite, how proper." I sneered. 

"Maxwell just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Wow, the heat must've been getting to him as well. Hmm, maybe it was time to give it a rest.

Before I could apologise however Trowa Barton spoke up, "So you haven't really answered Quatre's question." He smiled at the blond in a way that made my chest ache. "You just told us your name."

I sighed and looked at Heero. He nodded.

"Alright, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, secret agents."

"Cool! You mean like Bond?!"

"Yeah something like that." _Bet Bond never had to act as someone's wife though. _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. What? I'm rolling them mentally, so it's not rude or anything, well…not much. 

"So, why're you here?"

"We came to look for you."

"Oh."

Before anyone could say anything else the thugs returned.

"Well, well, well." Sneered one, "Still arguing are you?"

That was it, I could not take it anymore, when I get fed up with a situation, I can stoop to the lowest factors imaginable. In short, flirt. Gross.

"I'm soooo sorry to be troubling you," I cooed, eyelashes fluttering (where had I learnt that one? Must've been from Relena.) "But would you mind loosening my bonds just a little? They kinda rub."

I could see one of the thugs weakening, and so I continued the fluttering.

"Well, what can she do, I mean it's not like she'll overpower us or anything."

_Wrong._ "Oh, you are funny, of course I couldn't."

One of the thugs came towards me, and, while he was stooped down I waited until I felt those damn ropes being loosened and then kicked him in the groin. Hard.

I could practically feel everybody else in the room wincing, well bugger that, I was getting out of there.

I'm not going to go into details about the fight, but lets just say, it wasn't pretty.

As soon as Heero had been freed he leapt to his feet, and grabbed the whimpering Quatre. "Come on, let's go."

"Noooo, don't make me come, I'll be killed."

"Oh stop being a wimp," I said disgustedly, "and do as he says."

Trowa put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Don't be mean."

I rolled my eyes, but once again resorted to silence.

***********

After much sneaking about we made it to the edge of the camp, with no one the wiser. 

Unfortunately our good luck did not last long.

On the outskirts of the camp, we were spotted by a guard, who, on sight, didn't ask questions, oh no, that would involve thinking. He just released the dogs.

_Damn_.

We started to run, Trowa and I practically dragging Quatre every step of the way, as we turned a corner we found ourselves in a blind alley. We were trapped. 

There was no way out.

Authors note: Let me know what you think by reviewing (rolls eyes and mutters) "How predictable."


	6. Live and Let die.

Authors note: Hi again it's me, ok, if you're reading thid 

Authors note: Hi again it's me, ok, if you're reading this THANKYOU for putting up with chapters 4+5 I have been consulting someone about them, and their opinion on it. They agreed that the latest chapters sucked, so, we…well I came up with this new idea, so, um, if you're reading now, here's chapter 6. (Oh yeah, please review, or I'm not going to continue anymore, the reviews have been great so far so thanks guys!) You can e-mail me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: Own nothing, no one sue me.

The dogs were howling. They knew they were close, close to making the kill. I swallowed, shivering slightly as I backed up against the wall. "Don't move." Muttered Heero, "Dogs can smell your fear."

"No kidding Einstein, got any more useful advice?"

He rolled his eyes, "God Duo, can you ever be serious?"

I remained silent, not dignifying that with an answer. Then the first dog appeared, lips drawn back in a silent snarl, white teeth bared. It looked at me, pure evil in its eyes, deadly intent written on the surface of its face.

"Any more good ideas?" I felt sweat breaking out on my forehead.

"I've got an idea." Quatre spoke up suddenly.

"Not now Blondie."

"No really, listen."

Heero turned around, "What is it Quatre?"

He paused, slightly unsure of himself before continuing, "Well, animals like friends, so, if you pet them…"

"PET THEM!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!" I screamed, "I'm not petting some rabid dog!"

"But…"

"No way."

*******************

"I can't believe I'm being forced to do this," I moaned, "I'm gonna die, we're relying on a loony who thinks he can control some mad mutt."

Before I could open my mouth to complain some more, the dogs sat down.

For a moment I just stood there, blinking, eyes wide, mouth open. Before Heero dragged me forward past the ferocious dogs, who were now rolling onto their backs like little puppies in total adoration of the boy in front of them. 

Once we had slipped past, Quatre (out of nowhere I might add) pulled some doggy treats out of his pockets. "Good boy's," he cooed, "Very good boys."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, _oh God; he's talking to a bunch of dogs_. _Why am I always the one who gets stuck with the loonies? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm the screw-up-agent._

_ _

"Come on Maxwell, let's go before they finish the treats."

I nodded and began to run. Behind me I heard the others following. Turning a corner we reached the main road, and there, standing in the sun was my car. Oh yeah, I had activated it before being hit by Mr mean and ugly.

"Come on! We can escape."

Trowa paused in his flight, "What about Quatre?"

"Oh, he'll be along in a minute."

"No, we've got to wait for him."

"Trowa," I rolled my eyes in frustration, "Quatre'll be along in a minute."

"So we can wait."

"Oh alright," I grumbled, "but only if we get to sit in the car."

"Fine."

"Fine." 

I climbed into the drivers seat, and grinned out at the other two. "Come on! Its nice'n cosy!"

They both looked at each other in exasperation (of me I might add,) and climbed in. Heero in the front, Trowa in the back. Then Quatre sauntered up. 

"Hi guys."

I gulped, "so what happened to the dogs?"

"Oh, they're back there."

"Oh. Well, lets get going."

Heero paused from his consultation of the street map. "Duo, you _do_ know how to drive don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course Heero."

****************

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Look out! We're gonna hit that truck! Oh nooooooooo! Watch out for the old lady!"

"Duo, you lied, you said you could drive!"

"I can, I _didn't _say how well."

There was another scream from the back.

"Chill Quatre, we're not in trouble yet."

"Duo your idea of trouble is dead!"

I did not reply to this one.

"Look, do you want to get back to the headquarters quickly or not?"

"Yes, but I don't want to die in the process!"

"Then just shut up and let him drive!" I was rather surprised that Heero was standing up for me on this one.

*******************

"Ah Maxwell, I see you've managed to do _something_ right for once." Were Miss Relena's first words as I entered the office once more.

"Why thank you ma'am." I replied, trying hard not to let myself feel to hurt.

"Unfortunately, your task is far from over, you still have to find the people who did this." She smiled evilly, "I bet you won't be able to accomplish that one Maxwell."

I sighed, "here we go again Heero…"

_When you were young and your heart was open book,_

_You used to say live and let live,_

_You know you did, you know you did, you know you did,_

_But if this ever changing world in which we live in,_

_Makes you give in and cry,_

_Say live and let die._

_Live and let die._

_Live and let die._

_ _

_What does it matter to you,_

_When you got a job to do,_

_You gotta do it well._

_You've got to give the other fellow hell._

_ _

_You used to say, live and let live,_

_You know you did, you know you did, you know you did._

_But if this ever changing world in which we live in,_

_Makes you give in and cry,_

_Say live and let die._

_Live and let die,_

_Live and let die._

_ _

_ _

Authors note: Hi, just to say, did not make this song up and do not own it, it is a Bond theme tune/song. If you want to comment on my writing or give me any tips you can e-mail me a [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1]

Bye.

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	7. Lara Croft: Tomb Raider.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Gundam Wing, not Wild Wild West and not Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Gundam Wing, not Wild Wild West and not Bond.

Authors note: Hi. Just a quick note, to say, hope you liked chapter 6 and I hope you like this one too. Well (takes a deep breath) here's chapter 7. (Why can I never write a short story?)

"Just our luck." I grumbled, "Why do we have to go _looking_ for bad guys? If I had known we would be doing this, I'd never have signed up to become a secret agent."

Heero merely looked at me, face expressionless, eyes blank.

"Anyway, I think it's mean, making us do this, after all, we did rescue Quatre and Trowa, we deserve a break."

"Look Maxwell, we have to complete this mission at all costs."

"Oooh typical, Mr Yuy _has_ to complete a mission."

No reply again.

For a while we continued walking along in silence along the deserted corridor, in the end I couldn't take the silence any longer. "At least I don't have to play your wife anymore."

He rolled his eyes at this.

"Look, Heero, how are we gonna find the guys who did this? I mean, there's thousands of people out there, and any one of them could have done it."

"We use an extremely powerful piece of technology."

***************

"_THAT'S_ the "extremely powerful piece of technology?"" I screamed, looking down at it. Instead of a high-tech gadget of some sort, all I could see was a computer, a small battered laptop. 

Heero looked at me for a moment before saying, "don't underestimate the power of this computer."

I sneered at him.

************

Two hours later I was still sitting there, watching Heero play around with the block thingies on the hard something or other.

Just as I was about to die of boredom, or go crazy and massacre Heero the screen went white, and there was a loud beep.

I sat up quickly from my position where I had been flumped down on his bed. "What? What's happened?"

"I broke into a high security computer. I have a hunch this could be what we're looking for."

I stared at the screen. "An invitation, to a fancy dress party? Heero, have you gone nuts?"

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "No, but look at the host."

I whistled as I saw who it was, "Treize Kushrenada? Whoa, he's been missing for three years, wow, the most famous swindler in the whole of the United States."

"Exactly."

"So, why do we need to go to his fancy dress party?" I was beginning to fell slightly worried, you see, I had suddenly had a horrible premonition.

"We may be able to pick up some clues." His teeth flashed in a grin, which, to my frightened eyes, could only be described as evil. "I have the perfect outfit in mind for you."

"Yeah, I go as Duo Maxwell, secret agent."

"That'll get you killed."

" It's better than going as something you've concocted."

"Trust me on this one." The evil grin again.

Gulp.

*********

"Duo, come out, we're going to be late."

"I'm not coming." Even to my own ears, my voice sounded muffled. This was probably because of the tight green/blue tank top I had over my face in a last ditch effort to get it off.

"Maxwell, you're not trying to take off your costume are you?"

"Um…no?"

My "costume" was this. A blue green tank top thingy with a brown leather backpack, a pair of brown shorts with a black belt and holsters attached brown boots, white socks and oh! Let's not forget the water balloons.

That's right. Water balloons. Heero had spent three hours with his hand down my shirt, trying to adjust those damn balloons so that it looked like I had large breasts. Any ideas as to who I am yet? Well, anyway, we had decided, well, _Heero_ had decided it would be a good disguise as I could carry real guns, but people would think they were fake.

There was no way I was going to this party.

"Come _on_ Duo, let's go."

"I'm not coming." I yelled back through the closed door of my room. "Not like this!"

"You are, even if I have to break the door down to get to you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I? I'll count to three, if you're not out by then, I'm coming in to get you."

"HAH!"

"One…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Two…"

It was then that I realised he probably would, so I opened the door.

I'm not quite sure what effect my costume had on him, he hadn't seen me in the whole thing, but he did kinda stare for a while.

"Well?" I demanded, "Can we go now?" He seemed to shale himself and reached into his pocket for the car keys. "I'm driving."

"I can't believe this. I'm going to a party as Lara Croft: Tomb Raider."

Authors note: Ok, tell me what you think of this chapter, e-mail me if you want at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] Oh yeah, I need feedback, should I have a 1+2 relationship. I need to know before I write the next chapter. I need three yeses or three no's to continue. Bye!

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	8. The Man With The Golden Gun.

Authors note: Oh yeah, it's me again (no surprise there really

Authors note: Oh yeah, it's me again (no surprise there really.) Now, remember, if you want a nice juicy (well as juicy as I can make it) 1+2 relationship you have to tell me. You can review more than once so let me know! I've already had two yes's so the yes's are winning! For those of you that do not want one, better review! (Warning though, when I say juicy, I do NOT mean Lemon or Lime, I can't write those.) L

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I think, from now on, I'm going to stick to paper work." I grumbled from the passenger seat of Heero's black Porsche, "after all, I'm the only agent in the entire government secret service that _has_ to dress up in, to say the least, humiliating costumes."

See, the reason I was grumbling was this. Not content to humiliate me by making me act like his wife, the unimaginable-annoyance-of-my-life-and-the-annoyance-of-the-universe, Mr Yuy had given me THE ultimate embarrassment factor. He had made me go to a party dressed as none other than Lara Croft.

_I hate him. When we get back to his flat, he is so dead it's not possible._

I had to go as some busty girl with guns, the guns were the only good part, they were real. 

The secret of the chest? Water balloons.

_Maybe I'll make him suffer first._

Instead of replying to my blindingly obvious comment, which I had mentioned earlier before my musings of how to kill Heero. Heero merely grunted and carried on watching the road. For some reason, he refused to look at me, something was definitely up.

"Ok Yuy, what aren't you telling me? Come on, fess up, what is it? Are we all going to be nucleared or something at this party?"

"No, nothing's wrong Maxwell, and I'm not keeping something from you."

I was sooooo tempted to add "much."

"Well, why so quiet then?"

"No reason." 

_Yeah right._

_ _

We drove the rest of the way in silence, me contemplating on how to get out of this party, and Heero…well…to be perfectly honest; I had not the faintest idea of what he was thinking. But he kept getting this weird look on his face every time he looked at me. Hah! Maybe he was starting to feel guilty. Well good.

As we turned into Alden lane, I saw we were defiantly in the ritzier part of town. Large houses lined either side, most set back from the road by long driveways.

Suddenly Heero indicated and swung left. "There it is!" And we were driving up a long gravel drive, well, road really. A large house sat on the top of the hill, lit up from every window with glowing lights, and even from here I could here the music and laughing.

As we pulled to a stop in front of the large entrance a man came out, took the keys, and drove off in the car.

It was now time to put plan A into action.

"Aaaauuugh!" I groaned, "Heeeeero, I don't feel well!" and with that, I keeled over backwards, landing with a thud on the lawn. I'd learnt that one at drama school, not that I had any talent, but my teacher would have been so proud of me for that!

"Duo!" he hissed under his breath, "just what do you think your playing at?!"

I cracked open one eye, and saw a bunch of people running towards me, I didn't have much time. "I'm hoping, they'll think I've fainted, carry me off to a room, and leave me alone. Just play the concerned…date." 

He looked at me in some kind of disbelief, I think he would have liked to argue, but it was a bit late for that.

Then the first bunch of concerned guests came up.

"Is she alright? Can we do anything?" said one woman.

"It's my wife, I think she's fainted." I could hardly recognise Heero's voice for the concern in it.

_WIFE!!! That is it, YOU ARE DEAD YUY!!!!_

_ _

"Oh the poor dear, we'll take her to one of the bedrooms, let her rest."

_Whooooo! Part A accomplished!_

**************

_ _

For a while I lay in the room, not moving in case someone poked their head in, but no one did. So I decided to risk it.

Now for plan B 

Sitting up I quietly ran to the door, and opened it just as someone pushed from the other side.

"Geez Yuy! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I was just coming to tell you its all clear."

"I'm well aware of that," I said icily, "I'm not a complete incompetent." 

"I know."

_That man is just impossible to annoy!_

"Well, I'd better be going." I gave a wicked grin, "time for payback."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"No boss."

He rolled his eyes and stood aside to let me pass. But just as I was walking down the corridor I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Heero again. "And Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, wondering where this new found concern had come from. "I'll be careful, I'm code-named Shinigami remember?" I grinned cockily, "They can't catch me."

He just looked at me before walking away.

Shrugging I turned my attention to more important matters, like where they kept secret files and what not.

Slipping into the next room along I found……nothing. Wow.

Soon I got pretty sick of looking for files and things. Maybe Treize had gone straight, _or maybe _said the sensible part of my brain _he's hiding things extremely well. _Well that sounded more plausible. Don't you just hate the sensible part of your brain sometimes?_ _

So I kept looking, and looking, and looking.

_Right_ I thought, _one more room, if there's nothing in there, I'm going back to the party._

Let me tell you something, never, ever, say "one more" it leads to disaster.

As I was searching through a large oak desk, my back to the door, I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, uh oh.

There was nowhere to hide in this particular room, so if anyone came in here, I was dead meat.

_Please oh please, don't come in here. Pleeeeease!_

_ _

The footsteps stopped outside.

_Dammit._

The door opened and a man walked into the room.

_Oh SHIT!!_

_ _

It was none other than the man I wanted to avoid the most, Treize Kushrenada. _now what? _

When I looked back up at him, his face wore a puzzled expression, "I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?"

_Yes you bastard! You killed my family! You'll pay for this, I'm going to see to that…wait…but what about the mission? Bugger the mission, just kill the bastard, no, because then Heero would kill me. _

_ _

I fluttered my eyelashes at him, "oh yes," I cooed, "you should know me, I'm Lara Croft."

He smiled, "Ah yes, the famous Tomb Raider. But tell me my dear, who are you really? And why are you here?"

I gulped, "I'm Hellene Yuy, sir."

"I see, I will ask you again, why are you here?"

"I…I thought this was the toilets until I got inside."

"Ah. Well my dear, the toilets are down the hallway, let me escort you there."

"no, no, that won't be necessary, I assure you."

"oh but it is."

There was nothing I could do but agree, so I allowed him to escort me.

As we walked down the hallway he spoke to me.

"so, who are you with?"

"My husband." _I am going to kill you, I am going to kill you, I am going to kill you…and you too Yuy._

_ _

"Your husband is a lucky man, why don't you leave him and come with me?"

_I am going to kill you, I am going to…what?_

_ _

"What?"

"I said, why don't you come with me."

"oh I AM sorry, but I love my husband too much." _Bleeeeurch!_

_ _

"Oh well." He smiled again, and took my arm to lead me back into the ballroom.

*************

As soon as the "party" was over, I allowed myself to be dragged to the car by Heero.

We drove home in silence.

As we stepped into his apartment (which I had been commissioned to live in as well for the moment) I decided to break the silence.   
  


"So…"

"So what?"

"Um…well, who's going to sleep on the couch, and who's going to sleep in the bed?"

"You can have the bed, but I need to use the laptop, you'll just have to go to sleep while I'm typing."

"Ok."

Once I had undressed and got into bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin, and snuggled into a ball on my side, cheek resting firmly on the pillow.

Through sleepy eyes, I gazed at Heero's figure, outlined by the light coming from the screen, messy dark hair standing out starkly against the white of the screen.

Yawning I felt my eyes closing. _So tired._

The clack of keys was comforting, lulling me, almost as though they were in a rhythm.

As I slipped off into a comforting black haze, I could have sworn a hand brushed my cheek.

****************

The next morning however, it was back to stark reality, and I had to leave the warm comfort of my…well, Heero's…bed.

Yawning, I sat at the breakfast table, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, my usually neat braid in a crumpled mess.

"Morning Duo."

"Morning Yuy." _Hey wait a minute; he hardly ever uses my real name. Hmmm what's he up to?_

_ _

"Listen, we've got an order from Relena."

"What?" I said, still not really awake. "And can you hurry up with the explanations? Because I really have to do something with my hair."

"That's just it."

"Wha…?"

***********

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, "If you think I'm going to allow you to do that, you seriously have another think coming pal!"

"Look Maxwell, it's only hair, you'll survive."

"Yeah, only MY hair. Don't think so buddy!"

We were in the bedroom, at some sort of a standoff. This was the situation.

Heero had received orders from Relena last night, about my appearance. Since Treize now knew what I looked like, they had to change it, i.e. by cutting and dying my hair.

So Heero was at one end of the room, waving a pair of threatening scissors, and a bottle of hair dye, and I was at the other end. Cowering miserably as he advanced.

Unfortunately, the door was at his end. 

Deciding that I had to risk it and save my precious hair, I ran at him, braid securely tucked against my chest.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he only just managed to dodge in time. Unfortunately, he recovered far quicker than I could have imagined, as I felt as sudden pressure on my ankles, pulling me down.

_Oh BUGGER it!!!_

_ _

Quickly, Heero turned me over, and straddled my chest, the only way he could keep me pinned down. 

I hate that man sometimes.

Suddenly, I realised (and I think he did at the same time) how close our faces were to one another, his eyes seemed to change as I looked into them, one moment, they showed no emotion whatsoever like normal, barriers up, the next, a strange expression crept into them.

It stole across his eyes, almost like a passing wind, a strange, intense expression. I licked my lips nervously, wondering what he was about to do, but before I could work myself up into a real panic, his eyes hardened once more, and he was back to being Heero Yuy, secret agent.

So I focussed on how I was meant to get out of this sticky situation.

_Hmm, maybe this will work, it's gotta be worth a try._

And with this thought in mind, I reached up my arms, which had, (fortunately for me) not been pinned to my side, and began to tickle him.

Oh man I have never seen anything so funny in my entire life!

First of all he squirmed a lot, trying desperately to keep a straight face, this was all the encouragement I needed, swiftly I began to tickle harder, until, in the end, he rolled onto his back laughing. 

Sometimes, I love me so much.

As soon as I felt the pressure on my ribs fading, I jumped up and ran as fast as possible to the door, slamming it behind me. Before locking it on the other side.

"Damn you Maxwell!"

I grinned to myself; I had finally managed to annoy Mr I-am-perfect-Yuy. But I decided to play innocent for maximum annoyance factor.

"What's that Yuy? You want to be let out?"

He swore loudly, I will not repeat what he said; some of it is too rude.

"Let me out of here!"

"Oh whoops!"

There was an uncertain silence from the other side of the door. "Maxwell, what have you done?" he sounded anxious now. Good.

"Well it appears," I said, trying to conceal my laughter and sound rueful, "that I have dropped the key down the sink. So you'll just have to stay in there a little longer than planned."

"BAKA!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Amnotamnotamnot!"

"Aretooaretooaretoo!"

"Amnotamno…" it suddenly occurred to me, that for once, I had the advantage. So instead of arguing with him any longer, I went to the freezer, pulled out the ice cream, plopped down in a chair facing the door, and began to eat it……

_He has a powerful weapon,_

_He charges a million a shot,_

_An assassin, of second to none,_

_The man with the golden gun._

_ _

_Lurking in some dark doorway,_

_Or crouched on a rooftop somewhere,_

_In the next room, of this fair one,_

_The man with the golden gun._

_ _

_Love is required,_

_Whenever he's hired,_

_And comes just before the kill,_

_No one can catch him,_

_No hit man can match him,_

_For his million dollar skill._

_ _

_One golden shot means another poor victim,_

_Has come to a glittering end,_

_For a price, he'll erase anyone,_

_The man with the golden gun._

_ _

_His eye may be on you or me,_

_But will he bang?_

_We shall see…_

_ _

_Love is required,_

_Whenever he's hired,_

_And comes just before the kill,_

_No one can catch him,_

_No hit man can match him,_

_For his million dollar skill._

_ _

_One golden shot means another poor victim,_

_Has come to a glittering end,_

_If you want to get rid of someone,_

_The man with the golden gun…_

_ _

_Will get it done,_

_He'll shoot anyone,_

_With his golden gun… _

_ _

Authors note: Whew! Nearly eight pages in one day! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, (I think) but I've had a ton of other chapters to update. Though I like this one best. Remember, this is your FINAL chance to vote yes or no, and I mean it! If I haven't got any more replies by tomorrow, the yes's have it (of course if you still want to vote yes you can.) And if you want to say anything about this chapter, you can still do that too! (You can review more than once) so, let me know what you think, because I sure as hell, am gonna keep writing as long as I get encouragement! (Chapter 9 out soon!)


	9. My Family

Authors note: Ok, I am assuming here, that most people want a 1+2 so (deep breath) here we go, I can't promise the start of th

Authors note: Ok, I am assuming here, that most people want a 1+2 so (deep breath) here we go, I can't promise the start of the relationship in this chapter, as my stories have a life of their own. ^_^;

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

"Bye, bye miss American pie, drove my chevvy to da levvy but da levvy was dry, and good old boys who drink whisky and rye singing…"

"Maxwell, let me OUT!"

"This'll be the day that I die…"

"It will be in a minute if you don't let me out!"

I had finished the ice cream six hours ago, and still I had not let Heero out. 

Sometimes, I am just too cruel and cunning for my own good. Heh! But hadn't it taken Heero by surprise though?!!

I looked out of the window to my right, and saw the sun sinking in a fiery red ball below the horizon, ah, when it's winter, aint days short? Maybe I should let him out now.

I considered this for a while, _Nah; let's make him suffer a bit longer. _

So I took a shower instead, turning the radio up really loud. Partly to hear it above the rushing water, and partly to drown out Heero's shouts. 

"Everybody, needs somebody to love, someone to love, someone to love…"

I noticed that above my awful singing, Heero had gone veeeery quiet.

"Sweetheart to miss, sweetheart to miss, sugar to kiss, sugar to kiss…"

Maybe the guy had gone to sleep. _Not likely._

"I need you, you, you, I need you, you, you, in the morning, when my soul's on fire…"

Still warbling I climbed out of the shower, and quickly rubbed my hair dry with a towel, before combing and plaiting it once more.

"I need you, you, yoaaaargh!"

I stopped singing abruptly, and looked at the glowering man in front of me.

"Heero! Hi! Um, long time no see!"

"You locked me up." He said, speaking slowly for maximum affect, "for nine hours, and you expect me to just forgive and speak to you normally?"

"Yeah? Why not?"

I think he would have liked to hit me, but was a little afraid, that if he did, I would lock him back up in the bedroom.

"Maxwell, you are just…just…aaargh!" with a cry of frustration he stomped back into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

_Well, that went rather well._

**********

The next morning, Heero had gotten over his anger enough to cook breakfast, even a rather good one at that. (Nothing mentioned about my hair.)

"Sooooo."

"What?"

"Are we at a dead end or something on the case? Because we haven't been doing much."

"We're going to see Trowa and Quatre."

"Oh." _Well that's nice, don't ask or anything._

_ _

"Gotta problem with that?"

"No, no, just wondering."

"Hmph."

********

As we pulled up into Quatre's driveway, even Heero was slightly impressed by the size of his house.

I wiggled in my seat, impatient to get out of the car, and inside, after all, I love talking to people, and I can interrogate just about anyone.

"Heeero, can't you drive any faster up to the door?"

"No."

_Well that say's it all really doesn't it?_

_ _

************

_ _

"Um, so Quatre, how're things going buddy."

I was trying to act as nonchalant as possible, in the hope he would let some info slip.

"Oh Duo! It's you, I didn't recognise you without the dress."

I scowled at him; he had to bring that up didn't he? No rest for the wicked was there?

"Well, it's me, and this is Heero."

"Oh I recognised Heero."

"Good to see you again Quatre."

We were sitting in Quatre's enormous living room, politely drinking tea.

"So what brings two secret agents to my door."

I looked at Heero for permission before turning back to Quatre.

"We have a question to ask Quatre."

"What?"

Heero interrupted me, knowing that I could creep around a subject for days.

"Why did those guys want you so badly?"

Quatre's face darkened, as if someone had pulled a blind down over his eyes, they now became blank, unresponsive.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well duh." I said, slightly annoyed by the obvious question, "We need to track down the bad guy, and we think we know who it is."

I felt a kick in my shin, and gave a small yelp, Heero obviously hadn't approved of me giving away that information.

"Really?" Quatre looked slightly amused by our antics, and Veeeery interested in our baddy synopsis.

"Well…I…um."

"I'll tell you why they wanted me, it can't do any harm."

"Good, let's here it then." (Heero of course.)

"It was about a year ago, my father had been killed during a war between two countries." 

"Oooh bad." I said nodding, see I can understand the guy being upset about losing his family; I went through the same thing.

"Anyway, I was so angry with everyone about it, I mean," He struggled to make himself clear, "war is so pointless, it's all over land, and thousands of people get killed each day, it's so stupid, like racism, or murdering something.

So as I'm quite a good scientist, I invented this gadget, a weird thing it was, you could implant it into someone's brains, not only that, but if you had one too, you could connect up to the other person, listen to their thoughts. I hoped that this way, if I implanted the chip, people would begin to understand one another more." 

I nodded; it seemed like a good idea, Heero however looked slightly puzzled.

"But that wasn't all, was it Quatre?"

The blond boy shook his head, looking miserable.

"No. What I didn't realise was this. Not only had I created this thought reader, but when two or more people had this chip implanted, the strongest person, could _control the other two._"

"Yes!" I whispered under my breath, "that's why Treize wanted this, so he could control all his soldiers or armies, making them do exactly as he wanted, complete power. He could even implant them into world leaders, controlling them all like puppets."

"Exactly." Quatre nodded, "as soon as I realised what I had done, I destroyed the chips, because if the wrong man was to get hold of them, then that was it, evil would ensue."

"But if you destroyed the chips," said Heero, "how come Treize wanted you still?"

"For the blue prints."

"So, why did they take Trowa too?" I interrupted, before the talk could get too technical (I make no pretence to understand that stuff.)

"They took Trowa because he was the only person who knew about the implant other than me. They hoped, that if I didn't speak, he would."

"Aaaah. But why keep you at the circus?"

"Because Trowa still worked there, and whoever was behind all this, was obviously friends with the ring master."

I jumped up excitedly, "Come on Heero, let's go!"

***********

Once I had dragged Heero to the car, we climbed in and sped away.

I couldn't help but feel excited. "Finally! We can pin something on Treize! Oooh I can't wait, the look on that guy's face when I…I mean _we_ arrest hi…what?"

For Heero had remained silent throughout my tirade, but now put a finger to his lips.

"Number one, we can't actually _prove _that Treize was the one who ordered the kidnapping of Trowa and Quatre and Two, how are we meant to find Treize?"

"Well he lives in that house…"

"No, he doesn't, he rented it for the party, he doesn't own it."

"DAMN!!"

He frowned at me, concern flickering briefly across his face.

"Why are you so eager to catch Treize anyway?"

I gulped slightly, darn; I had given too much about myself away to this man. 

"No reason."

"Don't lie to me Duo." His voice sounded slightly amused.

I took a deep breath; there was no getting round this guy.

"Ok, but if I tell you, you must NEVER tell Relena, she'd say my emotions were getting in the way of doing a good job, that's all the excuse she'd need to fire me."

"I promise I won't tell Relena."

"When I was about thirteen, my family and I moved to a place called Macalister. It was a nice town, good, had everything you could ever want. But I was bored with it within the first week."

I swallowed, finding it suddenly difficult to speak.

"I wanted to go back to our old city, I had never been bored there, but my dad wouldn't, he was loyal to his new boss. Treize. Before we had been there a month however, my dad suddenly told us we were moving back.

I didn't find out why until about three months later.

It turned out, that Treize wanted my dad to help on a certain project, I won't go into details, but my dad had refused, claiming that the project was mad, and that as soon as he got home, he was going to the government."

I smiled sadly, tears welling up in my eyes, even now it still hurt.

"That was a big mistake, Treize came with some men, they…they killed my family while I watched, I only escaped because my mother sacrificed herself to save me."

I couldn't control the flow of tears streaming down my cheeks now, I was so hurt by my own story, I could still see my mother screaming at me to run.

Heero said nothing, and I knew my story had touched him.

When we pulled into the parking lot at the base of the block of flats, he switched off the engine and turned to look at me.

I was still crying slightly.

Suddenly I was pulled into a rough hug.

_Wow, the guy does have emotions after all._

_ _

I didn't say anything, but cried softly into his shirt.

Authors note: Oooh that ended on a depressing note didn't it? Right credit to Nanashi for the implant idea, hoped you liked it, sorry about the writing being so bad, but I had to rush to get it up in time, chapter 10 out soon. 

__


	10. The Gymnast

Authors note: 10 chapters, wow

Authors note: 10 chapters, wow! This is the longest story I've ever written. Must be all those lovely reviews. J Many thanks to whoever reviews again (or for the first time.) Now, last chapter ended on rather a sad note, so lets make this a happy chapter. If there is any romance in this part, sorry! I'm not very good at writing it. Oh yeah, and if you don't like shouen ai then um, sorry about that too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Bond or the song at the end of this, so if you sued me, all you'd get is…um…thinking…uh…while I'm thinking, read chapter 10!

For a long time we sat like that in the car, me with my face buried in Heero's soft shirt, Heero not saying anything, obviously, for reasons of his own, just content to hold me.

After about ten minutes I sniffed slightly and sat up, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "Sorry Heero, I was such an idiot to burst out bawling like that, I just…couldn't help it."

He looked at me for a moment, obviously taking in my flushed cheeks, and watery grin. (Albeit a forced one.) "That's ok Duo, nobody's blaming you, and after all, if it was my family, I would feel the same."

I looked at him in surprise, not expecting such a caring remark from him. But it did make me feel better. "Thanks Heero." 

He grinned at me, the first time I had actually seen him show real emotion of any kind. _It suits his face when he smiles,_ I thought dazedly, _his whole face lights up, making him look so sweet._ Wait a minute, where had that thought come from? Deciding to ignore my treacherous brain, I quickly climbed out of the car. Making a desperate attempt not to let anything show on my face.

"Come on Heero, lets get inside, it's freezing out here, I'll make us some hot chocolate, and we can sit and watch TV for a while…"

"Wait Duo, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Later Heero," I called, shoving my hands in the pockets of my black jeans, "lets just get inside and warm up ok?" 

"But…" I heard him sigh and he gave in, and followed me into the pleasant warmth of the flat.

************

I must have fallen asleep in the warm cosy armchair, as I never remember going to bed, but when I awoke the next morning, it was to find myself in my bed, how had I got there?

Unfortunately, the only person to ask was Heero, and as I stumbled into the kitchen yawning sleepily and rubbing my eyes, I saw a note on the mantelpiece.

_Dear Duo,_

_Relena called late last night after I'd deposited _

_You in your bed (yes you fell asleep in the armchair.)_

_She called a meeting, but you were still fast asleep,_

_I'll tell you all about it when I get back._

_I'll try and talk Relena out of having to cut your hair._

_See you later,_

_Heero._

_ _

I could practically hear him saying it as I read, a weird experience in my opinion.

So he _had_ carried me into my room. Why would he do that when for one night he could have slept in his own bed?

I was mystified, but didn't dwell on it for long, I had things to do.

So I took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of old sweat pants and a faded grey t-shirt.

Then, walking into the living room (which was larger than you would think) I pushed all the furniture into one corner and turned on the CD player, putting on one of my favourite tracks.

I began to warm up, and then launched into a gymnastic sequence.

Ok, Heero's living room was not the ideal place to do this, but it was better than nowhere. I had taken a gymnastic course, just before entering the secret service; it had helped on many occasions when I'd been trapped, so I liked to keep up to scratch.

As I neared the finish I was sweating heavily, as I hadn't done this particular sequence for a long time, to top it off I back flipped diagonally across the room, ending in a double somersault that landed in a split.

Looking up from the split I saw Heero standing by the door, eyes wide, mouth open slightly. _Oh greeeat, just my luck._

I decide to act as though nothing unusual had happened.

"Hi Heero! What did Relena want?"

"How…how did you do that?"

It was going to be one of those conversations.

I sighed, "I learnt it in a course I took a couple of years ago, I thought the exercise would do me good."

He kind of stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then promptly burst out laughing.

_If anything I like his laugh better than his smile._ Oh great, my evil brain again.

"What's so funny?"

"Duo, you're the only person I know who, instead of just going out for a walk or something to let off steam, has to go and do an Olympic style sequence of gymnastics."

"So?"

"So I find that funny."

"Hmm."

Instead of staying in the same room as Heero and listening to more disturbing thoughts from my brain, I made excuses and took another shower.

As the water pounded down on me, I seriously began to consider my sanity. I couldn't possibly be falling in love with Heero…could I?

***********

After I had seen myself more suitably attired I decided to confer with Heero about the meeting, after all, we were on a mission, I couldn't let my emotions run away with me on this one.

"So what did Relena want?" I asked, desperately trying to act normal, praying that Heero wouldn't notice how uncomfortable I was feeling around him.

"Well, first of all, the good news, you don't have to cut your hair, or dye it, I talked her out of it."

I launched myself at him, practically knocking him over in the process. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I was really beginning to worry about that!" 

He laughed softly, and I was suddenly aware that, once again I had put myself in an embarrassing situation, my arms were around his neck.

_Gulp, good going Duo, while you're at it, why not reveal your feelings as well. _The rational, sarcastic part of my brain said. _But this feels so right. _Argued the more romantically agreeable side.

In short I was seriously confused.

My thoughts were interrupted quite suddenly as I felt Heero's hands tightening on my back.

_What the hell? Surely he doesn't feel the same?_

_ _

To get out of the…situation, I tried to distract Heero (and myself) by asking a sane, sensible question. Even though my cheeks were burning, and sensations were running riot throughout my body.

"So, Heero, where are we headed now to try and find Treize?"

He looked down at me, eyes burning with an unquenchable flame. As he leaned closer, he whispered, "To Venice, the city of love."

_Nobody does it better,_

_Makes me feel sad for the rest,_

_Nobody does it, half as good as you,_

_Baby you're the best…_

_ _

_I wasn't looking,_

_But somehow you found me,_

_I tried to hide from your loving,_

_But like heaven above me,_

_The spy who loved me,_

_Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight._

_ _

_And nobody does it better,_

_Though sometimes I wish someone would,_

_Nobody does it, quite the way you do,_

_Why d'you have to be so good…_

_ _

_The way that you hold me,_

_Whenever you hold me,_

_There's some kind of magic inside you,_

_That keeps me from running,_

_But just keeps me coming,_

_How d'you learn to do the things you do…_

_ _

_And nobody does it better,_

_Makes me feel sad for the rest,_

_Nobody does it, half as good as you,_

_Baby, baby, darling,_

_You're the best…_

__

__

Authors note: Now aren't I cruel to all of you who are sitting there reading this and thinking, will Heero kiss Duo? What's going to happen? Ok, I admit it, probably most of you are asleep after that piece of terrible writing, I can only apologise (once again) and if you want me to continue, please review and let me know what you think. (I'll probably continue anyway.) Wow 10 chapters whew! Writer's cramp. I'll start chapter 11 soon, till then adios amigos! 

__


	11. Me and my um....friend Heero

Authors note: It's me again

Authors note: It's me again! (Screams are heard, and the sound of running feet) Well, for those of you that are left, heeeeere's chapter um…11! OH GOD!!! I must seriously be boring you people now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything blah, blah, blah, etc and so on.

I was definitely starting to worry about both mine, and Heero's sanity; after all, here we were, standing together, me with my arms wrapped about his neck, he with his around my waist.

And he was leaning closer…

All logical thought flew out of my head however the instant his lips touched mine, all I was conscious of was Heero. Heero's hands on my back, Heero's lips on mine, teasing, stroking, caressing.

Suddenly a loud bang on the door broke us apart.

Heero muttered a curse under his breath, before glancing at me with a sideways look that quite plainly said "we'll get back to this later." And went to answer the door, leaving me standing breathless in the living room, wondering what the hell had just happened…and why.

As I turned round, I saw Wufei being ushered in. Great, I didn't need the sardonic Chinese man working out that something was up now did I?

"Hi Wufei, sit down." I said, struggling to keep my voice controlled.

"Well Maxwell, I see you've made yourself _quite_ at home in Yuy's flat then?"

"Why yes I have, thank you." I tried hard not to let myself blush again, as my thoughts slipped over to Heero.

"Now pay attention Maxwell."

I swear that man has radar when it comes to knowing whether anyone isn't listening. He should have been a schoolteacher. 

"I'm paying attention, I swear! I was just…um…"

"Looking at Heero."

"I…NO!"

He rolled his eyes but said no more on that subject. 

"Now, here we have the state of the art gadgets, first of all," he pulled out a weird looking handkerchief, "this handkerchief contains a germ."

I sniggered slightly at this, "What are we going to do with a germ? Give them colds?"

"_NO_ Maxwell, this germ is so powerful, that you must only use it in a serious circumstance."

"What does it do then?"

"It will release a fast acting flesh destroying virus when it is unfolded. When you unfold it, you will have ten minutes before it is activated, you _must_ be at least a hundred metres away."

I shivered slightly, a virus that wiped out people in ten minutes? That was scary.

"Now, here we have (and I'm especially proud of this) a bug buster 2000."  
  


Even Heero looked slightly surprised at this one.

"Um, Wufei man, why would we want to kill bugs?"

"NO Maxwell, it is disguised as a spray, really, you can twist off the top, underneath is a removable gun, and then a bomb."

"Cool."

Soon after the showing of these new gadgets, Wufei left, however, before we even had time to draw breath Quatre knocked.

Opening the door I found myself face to face with the obviously distressed blond haired boy. "Hey Q man, what's wrong?"

"Its…its about the mission you guys are going on."

"Come in, you look rather…worried."

He gave me a weak grin before moving in through the open door.

"Hey Heero, we have company!"

He appeared from the open bedroom doorway, quite obviously in the process of packing as he was holding a green top in his hands.

"Who…? Quatre! What's wrong?"

I smirked slightly, "that's just what I asked."

Quatre sank into one of the over stuffed armchairs, Heero sat on one end of the sofa. As for me? I decided if this was going to be one of Quatre's long speeches then I should be comfortable. Plopping down next to Heero I curled my feet up under me and rested my head on his shoulder. 

Quatre's azure eyes flicked from my face to Heero's and back again, and I wondered how much he guessed.

"So Q man, what's got you so worked up?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well it's…" he hesitated, "Just after you left, I got a phone call, from a guy, he didn't say who he was, but I recognised his voice, it was one of the ringmasters cronies. He said that you two had to give up chasing Treize or…or something bad would happen."

I smiled grimly at this; I could believe "something bad" would happen where Treize was concerned. But at least it let us know we were on the right track.

Heero spoke up, "Don't worry Quatre, and even though we're not giving up, we've both received plenty of threats before, there's no need to worry."

"But where are you guys going then?"

I started slightly; the guy was quite sharp for a normal person.

"We're going to Venice."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we believe Treize has gone."

He nodded as if in understanding before climbing to his feet. "Sorry to have bothered you then, I'll be going."

I made a move to stand up, but he waved me down, "No stay there, you look comfortable, and besides…" he grinned, "you two look cute together."

I began to blush again, it really wasn't my day.

**************

It was a pretty uneventful flight to Venice, apart from a couple of people giving me and Heero strange looks. Ah well, what do they know?

Soon we were standing in front of a hotel the size of a palace along the waterfront.

Going inside we unpacked and set out to do some sleuthing.

**************

"Hey Heero c'mere a second, I think I've found something."

"What is it now Maxwell."

"Hey!" I said, a little hurt, "I thought we were over that Maxwell stuff."

He grinned, "Just keeping you on your feet Duo."

We were standing in the cool darkness of a public house of records; the only sound was the quiet drip of water from outside. A faint breeze blew through the aisle, making me shiver slightly.

"Look, I've found something about a guy named Tason Karami, could that be Treize?"

"Same initials."

"He also owns quite a large proportion of the local bank, of which money keeps going missing."

"Hmm."

"I think this is how Treize is getting his money you know, he…"

But I never managed to finish my sentence, as I was interrupted by a ringing shot, which echoed through the building, bouncing off the walls.

Spinning I saw Heero crumple silently into a heap by my feet….

TBC

A/N Hahahahah! Another cliffhanger, heheheh I am eeevil.

_ _

_ _

_._

_ _

_ _

__


	12. Drop dead Treize Kushrenada (sorry all T...

Authors note: Only a couple more chapters now…

Authors note: Only a couple more chapters now…

"Heero NO!" I cried, my voice rising and cracking slightly. I looked around for signs of the person who had done this, wanting to pound the life out of them, kill them.

But my common sense kicked in, directing me to the front desk where I managed to make the little Italian librarian understand that I wanted an ambulance.

**********

"Mr Maxwell?"

"Huh? What?" I asked partly incoherently as I was shaken awake by a concerned nurse.

"Mr Maxwell, are you here about Mr Yuy?"

I yawned groggily, before suddenly snapping awake. I had been in the hospital waiting room for hours, waiting for news about Heero, I had obviously fallen asleep.

"Yep, I'm here about Heero."

"Well, he's going to be ok."

"He is?" I should have shown more emotion, but I just felt tired, drained from all the emotional outbursts I had had over the last couple of days.

The nurse smiled, and then it struck me she was English. "Yes he is." And with that she walked away.

"Hey wait! Can I go see him?"

She turned around, "Only briefly, he's very tired."

Slowly I walked down the corridor towards room 102 where Heero had been installed.

Pushing open the door my eyes met a weird sight.

I'm not quite sure what I had expected, maybe Heero lying unconscious with tubes stuck in him, not this.

Well he _did_ have tubes in him, but other than that he looked completely normal, sitting there playing on the computer.

Leaning against the doorframe I stood and watched him for a while. He was so intent on the screen he didn't notice me until I walked over and plopped down next to him.

"DUO!" I have honestly never seen a guy look so happy to see anyone in my entire life.

"Yeah who else?" I joked.

His eyes flickered briefly over my body, checking to make sure I had no injuries. "I thought you'd been killed by the same guy who got me! They wouldn't tell me anything, I thought you were dead!" Relief washed over his face in large amounts.

"Nah the coward left before I could get my hands on him."

He turned his laptop towards me, suddenly business like. "Look, I hacked into public records and things and Treize _is_ Tason Karami."

"So where's he hiding?" 

"That's the problem, I don't know. You're going to have to get out there and find him. While I'm stuck in here." Suddenly he looked moody again.

Leaning over I gave him a hug. "Don't worry He-man, you'll be fine in a couple of days, and I won't get myself killed."

He grinned at me before shoving me away. "Good luck then, Duo."

************

Moodily I kicked a stone along the pavement. I had just been to the bank, but no one would tell me anything about Tason Karami. So I was still nowhere near finding him, or his hideout.

Kick, roll, kick, roll, kick… SPLASH! _Huh?_

_ _

Looking up I saw my little stone had rolled into one of the drainage systems, that lead deep under the city.

_Under the city, no wait! UNDER THE BANK!!_

_ _

"YES!" I screamed out loud, earning a couple of weird looks from passers by. But I didn't care; I finally knew where Treize was hiding, it was just a theory but maybe, just maybe, I could finally avenge my family… 

************

It must have been about midnight, but I didn't care. Slipping into my normal black trousers and top I stuck a black woollen hat on my head and slipped down the stairs of my hotel.

I quickly made my way to the bank, and finding it shut (no surprise there) I looked around for a drainage system.

Presently I came across one, and, bending down lifted the round metal grid. At once an almighty stench rose up. Choking back my nausea I looked down into the gloom.

"Ok Duo, you have to do this, for your family, for Heero…" closing my eyes I mentally conjured up an image of him. This was enough to strengthen my resolve. "Here goes nothing…" And with that I quickly climbed down the ladder.

I had thought the smell was awful up in the open air, down here it was worse.

Swearing quietly I peered through the gloom before taking a flashlight from my belt and turning it on.

I sloshed as quietly as possible through the murky water, holding my breath and breathing through my mouth.

As I turned a corner I nearly crashed into someone.

"What the hell…hey what are you doing down here?"

"Um…sightseeing?"

Instead of taking my word for it, the thug looked at me doubtfully before pulling out a radio. 

"We have an intruder, bringing him down to base three over."

Oh great he hadn't taken my word for it after all. 

"Come on you, get moving, now!" and so saying this the thug gave me a shove that sent me reeling into the sludge on the passage floor. _Oh gross…_

As I climbed to my feet he grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the long sewer way. Shoving a gun into my back, he grinned sinisterly, "And don't try anything stupid."

****************

"You stay here." Smirked one of the new thugs, tying me to a chair in a white room. "And don't go running away."

I rolled my eyes before spitting on the floor at his feet. "Now that ain't nice is it? You better be nicer when Mr Treize get's here."

_Over my dead body._

And then I was left alone to contemplate my fate. Shifting uncomfortably on the hard wooden chair I felt something dig into my side.

"OW!!" I began to curse blackly, then realised what it was. "Wufei's spray can!" I whispered to myself. 

Before I could contemplate any further however, the door clanged open and Treize walked in, only to stop short. "Why Hellene! What are you doing here?"

_Hellene? Has the guy gone nuts? Oh wait…he thinks I'm a woman. STILL! OH COME ON I'M WEARING MENS CLOTHING!!!!_

_ _

I looked at him, a murderer, an evil monster in human clothing. When his hand reached up to stroke my cheek I did the only thing I could think of to do. 

I bit his hand.

"Aaargh!" he slapped my face, but still, I felt strangely gratified. I had caused pain to him.

"Who are you really? Answer me or you'll be sorry!"

I glared at him, letting all the hate show in my eyes. "I'm Duo Maxwell, and believe me, you're not going to get out of this alive buddy."

"MAXWELL!! Aren't you the brat that escaped me once before?"

I smirked at him, not replying. I could see I was making him angrier but I didn't care. "Drop dead Treize Kushrenada!"

He smiled then, "I don't believe it will be me that's dropping dead Mr Maxwell."

_Gulp_.

With that final threat, he stalked out of the room, indicating with his hand to a thug. "Kill him."

A thug untied me, and shoved me against a wall. "Any last requests boy?"

"Yeah, could I kill that fly on the ceiling?"

He looked up, confused, and before he could react I punched him, knocking him out cold. Quickly my hand delved into my pocket, coming out with the fly spray. I unscrewed the top and pulled out the gun. _5 bullets…greeeat._

Rushing out of the door, I headed down a passageway. Stopping short as an awesome sight met my eyes. 

A huge lab had been constructed, and in this lab were thousands of scientists, each hard at work on a project of some sort.

Slipping into a white lab coat I walked up to one of the computers and logged in. Quickly I scanned the system for vital information until I came to a file called "Operation Meteor." _Hellooo this sounds interesting._

Reading through I discovered why Treize wanted Quatre's chip so badly.

It was so he _could _control the world leaders, my guess had been correct.

_Right, time to blow this baby and go home, I'm sick of this mission._

_ _

Quickly I set the bomb in the spray canister and legged it.

"Stop that man, he's not meant to be here!"

_Keep running keep running!_

_ _

Barrelling past the guards I ran as hard as possible towards the exit. From behind me came a loud explosion that rocked the building. Flames began licking my heels, I ran faster, nearly choking on the smoke.

Suddenly I ran smack into someone, it was Treize. He didn't recognise me as I pulled my lab coat over my face slightly. But as I ran by, I unfolded the handkerchief and shoved it in his pocket.

From behind me I heard a scream as the virus activated.

_Keep running keep running!_

_ _

Reaching the ladder to the outside world I scrambled up and came to be outside the library.

I managed to get up to my room in the hotel, before collapsing on my bed, absolutely exhausted.

Mission accomplished.

Authors note: ok, one more chapter and an epilogue and then that's all folks. L Well; if you want me to write a sequel or something let me know at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] bye for now.

__

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	13. The hidden enemy.

Authors note: Well, this is the final chapter (before the epilogue) and it's been re-written, as, quite frankly, the other one

Authors note: Well, this is the final chapter (before the epilogue) and it's been re-written, as, quite frankly, the other one was _appalling_. So, I hope this has been improved a great deal, if not, don't blame me, it's not my fault. Well ok it probably is and technically speaking it's my brain that came up with this so…oh what the hell, just read.

"Duo, Duo wake up."

"Umm," Even though I was nearly asleep I recognised the voice, Quatre's. 

"Duo…"

Turning over I mumbled, "Shove off blondie, it's too early for a chat, and I'm too tired to be civilised."

"Duo, it's nearly eleven o'clock."

"Exactly," I said, not even opening my eyes to look, "Waaaaay to early."

"Duo, _get up_!!!" I was startled enough to open one eye, the tone in Quatre's voice had been, well, _tight_, almost as though he was trying to control anger. When I did open both eyes, it was to see Quatre standing over me, holding what looked suspiciously like a pot of cold water.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I gasped, before the icy liquid could touch me.

"Good." He set the pot down on the bedside table before walking over to the window and drawing the shutters closed.

"What did you do that for blondie?"

He smiled, it wasn't a particularly nice smile, the kind of smile a crocodile would give its dinner. "I didn't want anyone seeing in, after all, you are only on the second floor."

_Huh?_ My brain, not being up to its usual standard, didn't quite catch on to what was happening. (And yes I know a few of you will say "_what brain?_" but I do actually have one, it's usually quite good, just then however, it wasn't being good.)

"Well, so what, I mean I'm dressed and everything…"

My voice trailed off to a squeak as Quatre pulled a gun out from his pocket. "What the _hell,_ are you doing blondie?" I cried enraged, and here I was, thinking he was a good guy.

His eyes had turned cold, hard as blue diamonds. "Wishing you goodbye Maxwell, you've done a splendid job, but now, you appear to have run out of usefulness."

"Damn you!" I spat angrily, "What the hell are you talking about?" _Damn he's gonna kill me, with my own gun as well, damn, damn, DAMN!! _For it was true Quatre had obviously taken the said item while I was asleep.

"I'm talking about how you helped me gain sympathy from the secret service, how you destroyed my main enemy, and oh! Let's not forget how you helped me get rid of Yuy."

"You…you shot _Heero_?" I asked, anger nearly wiping out any other emotions I had.

"Of course, he couldn't be around while you went down into Treize's lair, could he now? (And you did do such a wonderful job of distracting him while I crept into the record house.) He'd have only gotten in the way, stopped you from destroying everything, would have claimed you needed _evidence _for later." He sneered slightly, face contorting. "See, I knew how you would react, I've been studying you for a long time now Duo Maxwell, I know every secret about you, know how you react to different things, I even know about you and Heero. You made such a charming couple, pity I have to split you up."

"So, Heero's not dead?" I asked, hope sparking in my chest, maybe Heero would be able to escape…maybe we would all…

"Don't even think about trying to save him now, bargaining or something for his life, it won't get you anywhere." He seemed to be able to read my thoughts, for a wild moment I thought he could, but that was impossible…right?

"Look," I said as reasonably as possible, "Why do you want to kill us, I mean we don't really know anything, if you hadn't said anything just now, we wouldn't have even considered you guilty."

"You would have…eventually. It wouldn't have taken a couple if smart guy's like you long to put two and two together."

"What?"

He sneered again, "Better do your research more thoroughly Maxwell, everybody knows Treize and I are the two biggest competitors in business industry."

"So, all that stuff about the implants wasn't real?"

"Oh it was real all right, and Treize knew it. He also wanted those implants, like I told you, and like you guessed, to control world leaders. I however allowed myself to be kidnapped by Treize, thus enlisting the secret services' help (albeit with them unwittingly co-operating with my plan) to get rid of my main enemy."

"But, apart from killing Treize, why go to such extreme measures, I mean…just to kill him? A bit extreme when you could have just used a hit man."

He laughed at that, a dark, sinister laugh, one that send shivers of icy fear running down my back, as though someone had poured cold water down there, but I kept the fear in check, _never let your enemy see your fear_ was one of the first rules we learnt in training. 

"Ah silly Duo, even now, you haven't got the whole gist of things have you? Even after all those hints, it's almost a pity to have to kill you, but there we go. Mind you since I'm killing you, I might as well tell you all of it, share my brilliance as it were, because it won't matter, you'll be dead soon."

I gulped, hopefully not too visibly, and pulled the bed sheet closer for comfort.

"It all began when my father died, like I told you, I got sick of war and racism, I believed I could change how people saw one another, so I created the implant. When Treize heard about it, he began to offer me bribes to give the blueprints to him, however, I was not stupid, he too wanted them for the exact same reason as me. We both wanted to control the world leaders."

"So, you wanted to control the leaders as well?" I asked, blinking slightly at this sudden revelation. "What, to rule the world?"

"Partly," He confessed, "But also because I wanted to give this chip to everybody, the strong controlling the weak, predators ruling prey. That's how the world should be."

I shivered at the image, if Quatre succeeded; the world wouldn't last very long.

"Anyway, then Treize became frustrated, he often dabbled in illegal dealings, so he kidnapped me, that's where my plan began running smoothly, in one stroke, I would rid myself of Treize and look less suspicious to the secret service, in fact I would have created sympathy for myself." He grinned, "And the rest you pretty much know, after I kill you, I will go to the president and implant my chip in him, then I will be in control."

"Uh huh," I said nodding, "Control this!" And in one swift movement I leapt out of the bed and slammed into Quatre who had been standing at the side of it.

The gun went flying, smashing into a lamp and knocking it over, but I was oblivious to that, I was to busy holding onto Quatre, desperately trying not to let him get up. Suddenly I felt a tug on my right arm, and I was swung onto my back, then it was Quatre holding me, trying to choke me. Desperately I reached up and punched the muscles on his upper arm, forcing it into shock so he let go. Until now we had been struggling in silence, but Quatre screamed as his muscle went into a painful spasm.

Panting slightly he backed away allowing me enough time to get to my feet then as I stood he ran at me. No time for fancy moves so I turned to the side, twisting him over my hip so he landed with a crash.

Darting to the broken lamp, I picked up the gun, feeling my eyes harden as I turned to look at the evil monster in front of me. "Your time is up Winner, just give in and I'll see you get slight leniency on your prison sentence."

"No!" he screamed, "Your time is up before mine will be!" And he drew another gun from his pocket. _Damn, so that's where my other one went, how did he FIND these?_

I didn't have much time to ponder this however as I saw him pull the trigger. My gymnastics came into play, allowing me to drop the gun and vault to the overhead beam on the ceiling, to this day I thank god the beam was there, if it hadn't been…well, I'm glad it was.

Swinging as though I was on the parallel bars I felt a bullet whistle by my head, letting go suddenly I cannonballed into Quatre, knocking him, once more to the ground.

I wasn't going to let him get up this time.

Grabbing one of the guns off of the floor (they both looked similar so I couldn't tell which was which) I aimed at Quatre again, this time, as he swung round and grabbed the other gun I didn't hesitate. I fired.

I didn't miss.

Quatre's eyes seemed to widen in horror as he stared at the small round hole in his light pink short. "NO!" He shrieked, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"

I looked at him out of cool eyes, inside I was shaking, "I just did Quatre, so long _buddy_, I'll see you in hell."

He stared at me, the expression in his eyes bordering on wonder as he slowly dropped to the floor.

********

"So how's your day been Heero?"

He looked at me out of those deep blue eyes that seemed to ask a million questions. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing much, I killed him."

"What Treize?"

"Yeah, and Quatre…"

"Say WHAT!!!"

"It was unbelievable Heero, there I was, lying in bed, fast asleep and suddenly…" And so on.

Heero was a bit, to say the least, pissed that he had missed "the good part" as he put it, although I think if he had been there, he would have been as scared as me. Yes boys and girls, the secret agent was _scared_.

Goes to show really, whatever we are on the outside, we're all human within.

Not much to being human really…

Authors note: Well, much better (I hope) maybe this'll be more interesting now. Oh yeah, if you want a sequel, review or e-mail yadda yadda yadda. (Only Epilogue left.)


	14. Eternal flame.

Authors note: Well folks this is it, last bit, it's been a great story to write, and I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, an

Authors note: Well folks this is it, last bit, it's been a great story to write, and I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, and particular thanks to Nanashi for giving me advice and ideas. Remember if ya want a sequel or something you have to e-mail me at [D_D_Duley@hotmail.com][1] bye then everybody. (Cracks knuckles) New story here I come!

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Watching the news in Heero's flat I saw that "Mysterious explosions" had occurred underground in Venice and Quatre Raberba Winner's counter part Trowa had been arrested. Grinning I switched the TV off.

We had just got back from Italy. Heero was in his room unpacking, I had already unpacked and was lounging about the flat on a well-deserved rest.

We had been given three weeks off. And in that time I planned to get to know Heero a lot better.

*************

I yawned, resting my head on Heero's shoulder.

We were sitting in the most unlikely spot. Earlier I had found a sky light opening onto the roof, and we'd both climbed up, (me helping Heero against all his protests as he was still on crutches.)

Now we were watching the sun sink in an orange ball behind some trees. 

Heero's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer so the top of my head was tucked under his chin.

Sighing contentedly I leaned back into the warm embrace, I had had to look after the flat as Heero was under strict orders from the doctor to get lots of rest, so now I was fairly sleepy.

As the sun slipped down over the horizon I felt Heero stirring behind me.

"Duo?" 

"Hmm?"

"You do know I love you?"

"Huh?" I sat up in surprise looking at him, I could feel my eyes widen in shock slightly as I saw he was deadly serious. Smiling I sat back.

"You know what Heero?"

"What?"

Turning I looked at him again, those cobalt blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and pink lips, set in a concerned frown at the moment, but so sweet when he was smiling.

"I love you too."

Nothing more needed to be said really.

_Darling I'm killed,_

_I'm in a puddle on the floor,_

_Waiting for you to return,_

_Oh what a thrill._

_Fascinations got a law,_

_How you tease, how you leave me to burn._

_ _

_It's so deadly my dear,_

_The power of having you near,_

_Until the day,_

_Until the world falls away,_

_Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes_

_I see it in your eyes,_

_Tomorrow never dies._

_ _

_Darling you won,_

_It's no fun,_

_Martini's girls and guns,_

_It's murder in our love affair,_

_But you bet your life,_

_Every night, while you're chasing the morning light,_

_You're not the only spy, out there,_

_ _

_It's so deadly my dear,_

_The power of wanting you near,_

_Until the day,_

_Until the world falls away,_

_Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes_

_I see it in tour eyes,_

_Tomorrow never dies…_

_ _

_Tomorrow never…dies…_

**************

_ _

A/N: well, that is it amigos bye, thanks so much to whoever reviewed (or reviews) I loved reading them and I was thrilled by so many, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'm just prolonging this aren't I? Well then, that is it, end of story. If you want a sequel or something let me know here or at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][2]

_ _

____

   [1]: mailto:D_D_Duley@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



End file.
